It's just about you and me
by Mansi jain
Summary: 10 years post war DADA professor Harriet is a veela, a fact she had kept hidden from everyone since being a veela is a crime in the Wizarding Britain due to a law Voldemort made during the first war. Even after the second war, Veela aren't allowed to live in Wizarding Britain. Their wings are cut and they are either sold or killed, if caught. FemHarry FemSirius FemAlbus Veela fic


Summary: Ten years after the battle...br /

DADA professor Harriet is a veela, a fact she had kept hidden from everyone since being a veela is a crime in the Wizarding Britain due to a law Voldemort made during the first war. Even after the second war, Veela aren't allowed to live in Wizarding Britain. Their wings are cut and they are either sold or killed, if caught. Fed up of staying hidden, Harriet reveals herself. Potions master Draco is Harriet's mate. He doesn't care about her. He cares only about money and career. However, a veela's wings, blood and tears are worth billions of galleons - something that apothecaries rarely sell. He sees this as a once in a million /

Unbeknownst to him, Harriet knows about his intentions and is planning to resurrect the dark lord before fleeing Britain.

 **Chapter-1**

 **Barbaric**

 **Harriet Potter**

"No. Please have mercy. Please." Tracey Davis, an seventh year Slytherin pleads as she is dragged by a couple of blank faced aurors. Her hands are secured by handcuffs and she is crying. She is literally crying. Tears are sliding down her cheeks as she screams and cries loudly to be spared because she hasn't done anything wrong. Harriet follows them, hidden underneath her cloak. They are not alone. Oh no. There are professors and other students. They are just standing there, staring at her being dragged away. The only crime she has committed is that she is a veela.

"Please, this is not my fault. I did not choose to be a Veela."

Harriet's eyes narrows in rage and she follows quietly, wondering why no one is saying anything. How can they be so heartless. Even Remus is quiet. His eyes are following Harriet as if he knows she is there. Dumbledore is watching the entire scene gravely.

Tracey's wings are beautiful. They are flapping behind her. Her body is trembling. Harriet points her wand on them and casts a quick spell. It will reduce the pain when - if they cut her wings off.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong. Have mercy on me," She cries but they don't respond. Their movements are robotic and eyes are hard. Even ten years after the battle, the old worn out law criminalising the mere existence of Veela in Wizarding Britain prevail.

Harriet stops when they reach the gates of the castle. For a moment, Tracey twists her face and gazes around, as if she can sense her presence. Her face is red and her eyes are so terrified that Harriet trembles. Tracey's body is quivering. Her terror and heaving chest send a shiver through Harriet's spine. She could easily have been in the place of Tracey if she was brave enough to tell everyone that she was a veela.

She knows that even being the girl-who-vanquished-Voldemort won't help her survive. As they side-along Tracey, Harriet falls on her knees. She is shocked by their sheer hypocrisy. They want their freedom but are not ready to grant others even their basic rights. She breathes hard and closes her eyes. What was the point of the battle if even ten years later, there is a whole race that can't exist. This was exactly what Voldemort wanted - except that he wanted everyone except the purebloods to exist though how he thought that was possible was beyond Harriet.

As Tracey's terrified eyes dance in the forefront of Harriet's mind again and again, her nostrils flare and her eyes shoot open. She can't hide the fact that Malfoy is her mate forever from the man. He must either accept or reject her so that she can move on. Her knees feel weak as she stands and removes her cloak. Thereafter, she walks inside the castle. Everyone must be wondering where she was. She must talk to Snape. Only he can force Malfoy to be at least reasonable and reject her instead of tormenting her or giving her away to the aurors.

 **Severus Snape**

Severus is marking the assignments although his hands are quivering hard and his cheeks are burning from the fury that is coursing throughout his body. He doesn't understand what's wrong with these people. Haven't they just gone through the pain they are inflicting on those poor creatures. The man who created the barbaric law died ten years ago. The law to eradicate veelas was made during the first war.

Someone knocks his door and he presses the quill a bit too hard on the parchment. The nib breaks and Severus drawls, "Enter."

The door opens and it takes a moment to control his mounting fury because it's Potter and she is the last person he wants to see right now. She might be Hogwarts' most loved professor but she's still as annoying and reckless as she was ten years ago. He wants to yell at her for the simple reason that he is angry but he knows that he mustn't. There is no dark lord to hide behind now. There is no justification to snap at the woman now, especially since she is no longer his student. She is a colleague now.

So he takes a deep breath and looks at the girl. The door is closed and she's standing very still.

"I'm busy right now," He says, trying to keep his voice steady, trying not to let his anger overpower him.

"It's important." She says and he breathes again before gritting his teeth. He won't send her away not because he believes her but because she is Lily's daughter and as she is growing, she is starting to look like a carbon copy of her mother.

"You have two minutes." He says and she nods before casting a privacy charm on his door. It surprises him and he raises his eyebrows, his hands folded in front of him.

What she does next is completely a shock. People like to romanticise everything which is why he thinks they like to believe that a veela shows her wings to her mate only. This he knows because Lily was a veela and veelas do not show their wings to just anyone because they know that a veela's wings are priceless potions ingredients. He has always been quite sure that Potter doesn't know that her mother was a veela. She had never seemed to like Delacour much which is why Potter's wings take him by surprise. They're magnificent and but then it's hardly a surprise. He eyes are hard and her lips are pinched in a straight line. Severus can imagine how hard it must have been for her to do this considering the fact that he's a potions master and was once a trained auror.

He wonders if Albus knows. He must. Maybe, that's why he hid her with the Dursleys and forced her to live there every year.

"Say something," she murmurs, her wings stiff behind her back. Her entire frame is stiff as if she's planning to flee at a moment's notice.

He takes a deep breath and then another. She's looking so much like Lily that Severus thinks that his heart is breaking into tiny little pieces all over again.

"You're looking like your mother," he says and is not surprised that his voice is hoarse, "she was a veela."

Potter's eyes widen and her mouth opens in surprise. A couple of moments later, her wings start folding and then disappear entirely.

"Malfoy is my mate," she mutters and her simple words shatter whatever peace he had regained by seeing the image of Lily in Potter, "I want you to talk to him. Ask him to reject me. Prejudiced that his entire family is, I know he won't accept me. I'll leave this country with Ariana, Lily and James forever."

"It'll break Ariana's heart," he murmurs, "you know that Scorpius is her best friend."

She sighs deeply before muttering, "she's only ten. She'll get over it."

"Maybe, Draco will accept you. He has changed a lot," Severus says, knowing that his words are completely useless. He knows as well as Potter does that Draco is still as prejudiced as he was ten years ago.

Potter moves closer to his table and stands behind the chair, placing her hands on the headrest before asking quietly, "Have you ever thought what will happen if Ariana is a veela."

Severus stares at her. He hadn't thought about this.

"What're you exactly saying?" Severus asks.

"What if Scorpius is her mate?" She asks, her eyes flat.

"That's preposterous," he says, swallowing, knowing that she was making a valid point, "It's upto fate. You can't decide who Ariana's mate will be, that is, if she _is_ a veela."

Potter closes her eyes, sighs and shakes her head before opening her eyes, "You know as well as I do that fate has nothing to do with our mating and I know that she is a veela. I have seen the signs myself. I can't risk this. I'll go to France. They will study at Beauxbatons. It'll be safe."

Severus looks quietly at her before leaning forward and placing his hands on the table, "Have you spoken to their father?"

Potter shakes her head, replying quietly, "No. I will intimate him before leaving."

Severus wonders if the father is one of the Weasley brothers. Potter is still on talking terms with Granger and Weasley. However, their friendship is not even close to what it was then. No-one knows who the father of Potter's kids is. She had left Britain shortly after the war and then had returned a few years later with three kids.

"They have a right to study here. Your forefathers studied here," Severus tries his best, knowing that it's useless. She has made her decision.

"Talk to Malfoy and fix a meeting. This is all I ask," she mutters, "Do this last thing for me, Snape. I'll always be grateful to you. You spent your life protecting me and I know I do not have any right to ask for more. But, do this for Ariana, please. This place is not safe for her."

Severus leans back against the chair, looking quietly at her. He eyes are pained, worried. She still looks at him like she's carrying a burden on her shoulders. He wonders if that will ever change or if she is destined to always fight. He would blame fate for making Draco her mate if he didn't know that fate was not to be blamed in this case.

"I have already told you that I did what I did because I wanted to - not because Albus asked me to or because I saw Lily in you or because I had to pay Potter's debt off. I did it because I wanted to but you still continue-"

She cut him off with a whisper, lowering her face, "I know. I want her to have a safe and a happy childhood. She'll not get it in this country."

"But, what about you?" Severus asks in a low voice, trying to make her understand the consequences of what she was doing, "After he rejects you, you will-"

She looks at him with a tiny smile and sad eyes, "I'll live. The Dursleys couldn't kill me. Nor could Voldemort. Rejection surely won't. I have made my mind. Nothing will change it now. You saw what happened to Tracie today. I know that Ariana is a veela. I can't risk her getting closer to Scorpius. You know that family. How can I do this to my daughter? I must save her. I must do anything to save her."

Severus's throat feels tight. He blinks his eyes to keep the traitorous tears from falling.

"Who will save _you_?" He asks softly and he has to close his eyes to stop the images that are now dancing in the forefront of his mind, the memories - the reminder of his worst mistake. He is still bearing the consequences of that mistake. He wishes to stop this before it gets out of hand but he can do nothing about this. Draco has many qualities but a good heart is not one them. He's his father's son through and through.

"I'll survive," she simple says, shrugging and it's the truth, "I'll not come back until Ariana has a mate."

He stares at her, "That might never even happen."

She smiled, "Then, I'll never come back. Not until the Malfoys are here. Will you speak to Malfoy?"

Severus sighs before nodding, "yes. Yes, I will."

 _ **Do not read second chapter yet. I'm still updating it.**_

 _ **You may find me on instagram: mansijainauthor**_

 _ **and on facebook group: mansijainauthor**_


End file.
